We're Together
by KaitlynChantalHoward
Summary: I'd like to sail the lands afar, Out on a boat that's built for two… Beneath the canopy of stars, That would be just like a dream come true Just to be with you…


We're Together

At the respected ages of Seventeen and sixteen in a half, Cedric Diggory son of Amos and Jenny wanted nothing more for him to pick a sweet, beautiful, young and educated girl. Which he did, Lillian Jane Granger the sister of Hermione Jean Granger-the only children of John and Elizabeth. And this is the story of the struggles this young couple inferred.

It started out as any other relationship would with two curious teens! This _relationship_ metastasized one after noon quidditch game having Hufflepuff tie with Slytherin. Cedric huffed as he and George landed, "Mate that was brutal!"

"I've never known them to play so harsh," George spoke stepping off of his broom removing his shoulder pads, "With three fourth years no doubt!"

Cedric shook his head at that stepping off of his broom when his eyes saw in the moment something he knew he had to have, "George is that?" he thought for a moment then shaking his head, "Can't be," watching the young female lean against the Slytherin stand wall speaking with Draco Lucius Malfoy playing with her blonde hair, "Though she is quite the beauty!"

"Oh the blonde," George laughed lifting her broom putting his shoulder pads on it, "That's Lillian Granger Hermione's kid sister!"

Cedric chuckled looking at George as if he was lying, "Jillie?" he questioned shaking his head, "That is not her!"

"That girl there," Cocking his head as if to point then looked to Cedric, "Matured hell I cannot begin to tell you how many times she and Fred used the cottage this summer," George taking off his knee pads, "But beside the fact Lilly is having on the side actives with my brother you know that she and Draco are sleeping together?"

Cedric nodded taking of his shoulder pads as it was getting rather hot, "You can practically tell," making rather angry watching as George looked up looking over at them, "See the way she is leaning on that wall-playing with her hair or the way his arm ever so lightly rests on her!"

"Mate you sound rather um jealous-," George laughed sitting on the ground undoing his boot guards, "I do not mean to pry but what happened between the lot of you last summer?"

Shaking his head laughing, "Let's just say my mother's pushiness for the two of us to marry," he stopped having trouble with his knee guards continuing, "Because of the illness Lilly has did not make her very happy!"

"So she left you?" George asked rising from his spot on the ground seeing Lilly's eyes wandering over to them, "For the fact that your mum wants the lot of you married!"

Cedric sighed shaking his head, "I was the one that did not want to get married for one Lilly made it very clear that at the moment marriage is out of the question because she's afraid that-,"

"The T.B is only in her left lung and from what I have seen there has not been that much blood being coughed up so I believe it is safe she will not pass!" George sighed leaning on his broom waiting for Cedric to finish, "Though mate that is not a valid enough reason for her to back!"

Cedric smiled looking to George then over to Lilly seeing that Draco was gone looking back to George, "You just gave me an idea," he spoke rising from his spot upon the ground walking over to her, "Jillie-,"

"Ye- oh it's you!" Lilly giggled as George pulled her into a passionate kiss welcoming it even continuing it as she gulped feeling Cedric pull away. Cedric smiled putting loss stains behind her left ear breathing heavy.

Cedric shaking his head taking both of her hands within his, "I was a fool Jillie," he spoke taking a deep breath kissing her hands looking into her blue eyes, "For letting you go the way you did!"

"No," Lilly sighed removing her hands from his placing her right on his cheek, "I should not have been so foreign to the idea of becoming your wife!" she laughed smiling shaking her head, "Never did I see myself as a Diggory until Jenny-," stopping biting her bottom lip rubbing her left forearm, "It was always Malfoy or hell even Weasley but you sir," Lilly spoke being pulled back into Cedric's embrace, "I never saw!"

Cedric laughed with a smile seeing how true she was, "Than," taking her hands within his putting one on his shoulder and his hand on her waist while holding her left, "Dance with me?"

"Dance with you?" Lilly giggled finding it funny the way he was asking, "There is no music my darling how are we suppost-,"

Laughing himself at you statement then stopped taking a deep breath, "What is that song you're so taken with?" Cedric smiled thinking for a moment seeing the expression on her face change, "When we're together!"

"You remember," Lilly smiled dancing with her as they both looked over to George seeing him yell in enjoyment that they were back together, "What else do you remember?" she questioned not knowing her was going to processed to stand on one knee and ask, "Oh Ced uh-,"

Cedric smiled shaking his head taking her left hand, "I do not need to give you a ring in a velvet box or do some elaborate proposal for at the end of the day it is just me and you," rubbing her soft hand placing a sweet kiss on her palm, "Lilly will you take a leap of faith and go where time stands still with me?"

"Ye-Yes!" Lilly giggled stepping back as Cedric rose rapping her within his arms, "It would bring so much joy to me to be Lady Lillian Jane Diggory!"

Four months later they were to be married on the seventh of January at Wells Cathedral. Everything seemed perfect though yes there were a few bumps in the road but overall it did not affect too much. Lilly gulped standing in front of the mirror taking a deep breath feeling the lace of her white gown zipping the back looking over the dress. The dress was ivory with a grey ban at the waist which made the whole dress as well as the shoulders that were completely lace and stopped at her elbows. Her hair was up in a loose bun allowing a few pieces of hair to hang off making it even more beautiful.

Lilly, kept most of her colors tradition simply pink for her bridal and bridesmaids bouquet. The bouquets were pink calla Lilies with white roses with a white ribbon holding them together. Shock still staring into the mirror not believing that she was actually marrying Cedric Diggory, a man that Lilly herself had acquired a crush on some years ago before they even began dating or that even marriage was an opinion, "So-," Hermione stopped seeing Lilly's state smiling, "Can you believe this?"

"No," Lilly smiled taking a deep breath turning hugging her sister, "I always thought you would marry first!"

Hermione laughed holding her sisters right hands, "Me?" she asked shaking her head looking in the mirror at her curly down hair which matched her pink dress that had a black sash at the waist then back to her sister kissing her cheek Hermione assuring her beautiful sister checking Lilly's dress as well, "Darling you'll be fine!"

"Are my lovely girls ready?" The tall middle aged male figure called from the door way both girls smiled _Daddy _came from their mouths as he approached them, "You have no idea how happy this day make your mother and I!"

Lilly smiled hugging her father kissing his cheek, "I am just over joyed that this day makes you and mum so happy!" she spoke though deep down truly did not want to be married off at sixteen feeling like there is so much more in the world!

"Well-," John chuckled holding out his arm smiling at his young daughter, "Shall we?" Lilly nodded with a warm smile taking his jester beginning to walk with him while Hermione waited for Lilly to walk far enough to grab the train. Suddenly Lilly felt her stomach drop standing behind the door about to walk into the church when a squeeze came from her side. Looking over to her father terrified gulping looking into his ocean eyes, "Calla Lilly if your feet are feeling cold there is a getaway car!"

Lilly laughed shaking her head taking a deep breath as the doors opened, "No," she spoke her eyes never leaving Cedric's speechless expression, "I have taken my getaway!" taking her first step onto the white silk carpet which Amos had sent in for the wedding from India, "An I am one step closure to the new adventure!" She began to shake as John let go of her lifting her vial over her head kissing her forehead sweetly when the priest began.

"Do you Jonathan Charles Matthias Granger give your sweet daughter to this man to," he smiled looking to Cedric then to Lilly and finally John, "To love, cherish and up hold the laws of not just family but god as well?"

John nodded tears falling from his eyes looking to his wife whom was sitting beside where he was standing taking his head, "I do!"

"Then please Miss Lilly come stand in front of me!" The priest spoke as Cedric helped her up she now stand in front of him and beside him handing her flowers to Hermione then looking back to Cedric taking both his hands within hers, "Dear friends-," he spoke looking out into the full church, "We are gathered here today in this holy place of worship to create and welcome the union of this lovely young couple!" looking to Cedric and Lilly for the rings which they had gotten from Hermione and George, "If you would please Cedric," he spoke giving Cedric a minute to gather himself, " I Cedric Amos Diggory take Lillian Jane Granger as your loftily wedded wife to love and cherish upholding the beliefs from this day forward as long as you both shall live?"

Cedric smiled nodding rubbing Lilly's soft hands seeing the tears form ready to fall, "I do!"

"And do you Lillian Jane Granger take Cedric Amos Diggory as your loftily wedded husband," The Priest asked looking to Lilly holding the book smiling at the expression on her face as she nodded, "To love and cherish upholding the beliefs from this day forward as long as you both shall live?"

Lillian smiled as her first tear fall nodding looking at the Priest then Cedric, "I do!" she spoke being to laughed letting go of Cedric hands whipping her eyes, "I'm going to ruin my make-up all because you dear had to start crying!" their family and friends began to laugh shaking their heads when Lilly lowered her hands taking a deep breath, "All right no more crying and please continue!"

"Now Cedric if you would be take the holy symbol of your union from George and repeat after me," Taking a deep breath reading himself as well, "With this ring I thee wed!"

Cedric taking a deep breath slipping the ring onto Lilly's ring finger, "With this ring I thee wed!" Lilly giggled as he moved his fingers away from her holding out his.

"With this ring," Lilly gulped shaking slipping the ring onto his finger, "I thee wed!"

The Priest looking up at his full church again closing his book, "If there is anyone that objects please speak now or forever hold your peace!" he spoke looking to his left and his right not hearing a thing motioning them to face the full church, "I now pronounce you Husband and wife you may kiss your bride!" Cedric laughed picking Lilly up off of her feet placing a sweet kiss upon her lips as the church sounded with claps facing the congregation then leading out to his black mustang which on the back said _Diggory n' Granger Just Married_ .

Cedric sighed entering the car with his new wife after a long day of wedding preparations and even the ceremony, "I cannot wait to return home!" he spoke starting the car as his eyes caught Lilly's face asking his wife unfolding the piece of parchment handing it to him, "What is the matter darling?"

"You bastard," Lilly spoke shaking her head at him closing her eyes looking out the window then back, "Ta think I was possibly come to terms with the idea of-," she laughed rolling her eyes looking at him, "I have to find out from a piece of parchment that my husband not only lied about having an affair with Cho Chang whom is a good friend of mine not only that is leaving for America on Thursday to assist his father in official _Wall Street _business and never once thought to ask me how I felt!"

Taking a deep breath looking away from her than back, "I did not tell you because you just found out that you can Cancer I made the decision that it was best for you not to know till after!"

"I suppose your whore Cho Chang was not going with you either?" Lilly spoke crossing her arms huffing at him hell not even able look at his face staring out the window, "Because if so I-,"

Cedric shaking his head made Lilly look at him, "Listen to me Jillie there is no other women or woman but you and I will always be and feel this way because you are my wife not she you!" taking a deep breath removing her arms from their crossed position taking her hands within his kissing them, "I did not tell you about America for the reason that I will have to be gone for five months!"

"Five months!" Lilly's jaw dropped looking at her as they flood began down her face, "I am to be alone here for five months Cedric we do not even if I have five months to give!"

Cedric nodded drying her tears, "I know!"

"Ced it is not that I am angry with you it's that," Lilly sighed closing her eyes for a moment trying to stop her tears then opened them, "I am terrified if you go I might-,"

Shaking his head holding his wife chose, "Oh merlin no," kissing her head assuring her that that would never happen, "I promise you Jillie that as long as we are together nothing will happen to you!"

_Five months later _

A deep breath exited his mouth gazing on the woman whom this man could not believe the loved so much since they were children standing in the door way watching her read. He smiled walking over to her chair quietly moving her hair over to her left shoulder kissing her neck sweetly as she giggled, "Ceddy!"

"Lilly," Cedric chuckled back watching the young girl rise from her seat welcoming his warm embrace kissing his pink lips, "I miss you Ms Diggory!"

Lillian smiled placing her right hand upon his warm cheek, "I love you more!" she smiled taking my hand tight within herself, "Walk with me?"

"Of course," Cedric laughed walking out of the third floor library out into the hall, "So?"

Lilly nodded giggling, "So how was your trip?" she asked making that odd giggle finishing his sentence that made Cedric go weak the way she smiled as she giggled made him love her even more, "I mean not that I have a desire to know!"

"I will have you know it was quite educational," Cedric chuckled stopping as they came to the empty court yard standing in front of her, "Though-," he sighed taking off her Hufflepuff robe placing it on a stone bench as well as Lilly's books removing his wand from his packet, "I realized I do not spend enough time with my wife!" he spoke pointing it at one of her books which began to play a sweet little tune. Lillian giggled shaking her head as Cedric held out his hand which she took, "Dance with me?"

She smiled placing her hand on his side with the other on his shoulder, "I'd like to sail the lands afar, Out on a boat that's built for two," they sang together not realizing continuing, "Beneath the canopy of stars, that would be just like a dream come true Just to be with you!" Lilly giggled shaking her head kissing him sweetly, "Do you remember this?"

"This is the song we first danced to at our wedding!" Cedric smiled seeing the look on his wife's face loving the fact he remember, "I cannot tell you how many times I listened to this when I was in the states just to stop thinking of if you were all right or I need to call," he chuckled letting go of her hand left hand spinning her then taking her hand back, "I would pretend I was dancing with you in the living room and I wouldn't be so sad anymore!" Lilly smiled as tears began to fall from her sky blue eyes which looked so beautiful in the setting sun, "Please do not cry!"

Lilly nodded stopping with him letting him whip her tears away, "I love you so much Ced that I am so scared ta-,"

"No-," Cedric spoke shaking my head placing both my hands within hers, "You are my blessing!" kissing her passionately as she placed her head upon Cedric's shoulder which he placed a sweet kiss on continuing to dance with her, "My angel!"

_I'd like to sail the lands afar, Out on a boat that's built for two…__  
__Beneath the canopy of stars, That would be just like a dream come true__  
__Just to be with you…_

Lilly sighed looking through her living room window having returned home with her husband for the holidays only to have him and his father Amos be sent off for business matters. She waved blowing him as kiss as he entered the taxi which was waiting for him. Never once in the three years that they had been together had she ever once been so terrified with such a deep fear that she would never again find his watching face, feel his magical touch on her skin. In all the time Lilly has had T.B it has never in her life been this bad. This _flare-up_ as her physician refers will kill her which in doing so would kill Cedric and everyone around her.

Cedric shook his head watching her from the limo window; "I have never once felt so terrified in all my life!" he gulped looking to his father shaking his head, "I fear it is too late!"

"My boy," Amos sighed feeling his son's pain trying to give advice of some kind, "I have faith that dear Lillian will live through this horrible set back!"

Looking to his father chucking, "That is only because you know the truth," he sighed having sitting across him his father, "You know what I speak!"

Trying to make him see that it is better to keep the truth from Lilly the memory that hold the lies, the secrets her _real _family, "If Lilly knew we all have been lying about her past for years it would destroy her!"

Cedric laughed sitting back in his seat, "Right father make her pay all because she is the daughter of Rodolphus Lestrange!"

"My dear son she is going through enough at this point-," Amos laughed at his son's inability to see reason, "And telling her the truth of her paternity would I think in my opinion make matters worse for you and you're marriage!"

Cedric chuckled at his father's statement, "But of course all the glory for you in finding the missing child!" he laughed shaking his head not believing his father, "And what father leave me to mend her?"

….

Lilly sighed sitting at her Vanity table and play with her quill pondering the thought of what to write to Cedric as her eyes came upon a letter, "What is this?" she questioned picking it up out of the silver tray, "December Fourth-," looking on it oddly opening it, "Martha!" yelling for the maid to come to her room.

"Yes Madam Diggory," Martha smiled entering the room standing in the door way, "You called?"

Lilly nodded pulling out the parchment, "Yes I called for you darling," she questioned recognizing the hand writing, "When did this letter arrive?"

"Yesterday I believe," Martha sighed looking at Lilly oddly though realizing way, "Master Diggory had it hand delivered thought it was special!"

Nodding again still listening to Martha, "It is," she spoke beginning to read what the letter entailed, "It is!"

_Oh! Darling you worry too much. I'll tell you the reason you keep having that dream ay is because you read too many books and watching muggle television it's playing with your brain. My sweet Lilly please do not let the dream take over your mind it will only make matters worse and besides you're recovery is more important to me than that dream! Having brought that matter up how is your recovery going? I know this flare-up must be hard on you because to tell you the truth it has been hard on me too! I'm at a loss for words here Jillie just by thinking of that fact makes me miss you so much so that it kills me because I'm not being there for you. _

_Forever and Always,_

_Cedric A. Diggery_

Lilly laughed turning to the row of drawers on the right side of the Vanity and open the drawer on the bottom. Upon opening the drawer she pulled out an old oak chest which contained various pictures of Cedric laughing then another of her and Cedric together. She put her hand over her mouth and began to cry as she put both pictures back in the box. But as she did so she saw the velvet box. Lilly smiled, picked it up and opened it. Lilly sighed and smiled remembering when he gave it to her, the ring had a heart shaped Amethyst diamond with a silver band. On the inside of the band it said, "_Fever & Always!_"

"_I love you too!" Lilly melted inside his hug then he sat back up and the bench with her, "What does the band say?" _

_Cedric smiled as he looked down at it, "Fever & Always!" _

Lilly took a deep breath then picked up one of her necklaces, took the pendent off then took the chain and put the ring though it and put it around her neck. She closed the blue ring box and put it back into the oak chest along with the two pictures. Ascending from the vanity and as she did she looked to the bed which lay empty making her think of Cedric even more! His touch, his voice, his golden brown hair, his grey eyes, his smile, the way he said her name, everything.

_Oh Oh Oh ohohhhh when we're together, Oh, Oh, Oh, Ohohhh, feels like forever__  
__Worries seem to fade away, they become as distant memories__  
__When We're together_

Days passed and yes Cedric did return spending Christmas as well as bring in the new year with his wife before they both went on to finish their year at Hogwarts. This year though by one of his friends Cedric was added to the list which angered Lilly because not only was she undergoing chemothepy but need him with her. After a few of the obstacles though she began to warm up to the idea! Lilly smiled entering his tent before the maze obstacle, "Cedric,"

"Jillie!" Cedric spoke realizing it was Lilly whom he picked her up and embraced her, "What are you-,"

Lilly sighed being put her down smiling, "You go out there and you win today all right!" she spoke kissing his soft pale lips, "I will support you!"

"I know how you feel about this-," Cedric sighed taking both her hands within his, "When you feel scared think of that castle on the hill and I will always be there waiting for you there!" he smiled seeing the look of happiness on his face gave him the passion to kiss her as a clap came from behind the curtain, "How is the-,"

The clapping continued as the figure came into the light, "Well," Rita Skeeter lifted the curtain continuing to clap smiling, "This is surely an interesting sight!"

Lilly shook head taking his right hand, "What could possibly be funny?" staring her done forgetting Cedric had asked her a question about one of the matters at hand, "You just fuck all of our lives with your shit!"

"A word with-," Rita laughed not ever greeting the nasty Lilly just spoke walking closer to them as her eye caught Lilly's hand and saw the twelve caret diamond ring with the silver wedding band, "Master Diggory found yourself a wife ay?"

Cedric sighed nodding looking at Rita, "If you must know I have," lifting his right hand pointing to the tent door, "It is pasted time for you to leave Miss Skeeter!"

"Wait," Rita laughed pointing to Lilly then Cedric, "You-Cedric you married Lillian Jane Granger not Draco Malfoy?"

Cedric rolled his eyes standing in front of Lilly keeping Rita away, "Yes she is MY wife meaning this interview can be done in her presence so please," sighing again lowering his hand looking to Lilly then Rita, "Dear Rita if you will not leave then began!"

"All right then," Rita sighed pulling out her note pad filling to a blank page when her pen emerged, "Are you nerves?"

He nodded as Lilly's grip on his hand tightened, "Of course!"

"Do you and Miss G-," Rita paused looking at the ring again, "I mean Mrs. Diggory have any plans if you win?"

Cedric sighed looking to Lilly then back to Rita, "Yes we are relocating to Paris!" Lilly giggling looking at him, shaking her head, "Were we plan on trying!"

"Oh darling," Rita smiled telling her quill to add that they were thinking about children in looking back to the couple, "That is wonderful news do you have names yet?"

Lilly smiled laughing for a moment before answering Rita; "Yes we do if you must be that noise!" she spoke as Cedric and Rita looked at her with the camera, "Kapella Abrielle-," Lilly said smiling at Cedric, "Is that all?"

"Of course," Rita sighed nodding closing her note pad placing her quill between the pages, "That is all!" she left.

Shaking her head walking that horrid woman walk away rolling her eyes crossing her arms, "I hate that woman Ced!" Lilly spoke with a laughed looking up at him, "I truly do!"

"I know," Cedric sighed trying to help rubbing her forearm as the bell sounded when a look of sacredness appeared upon her face, "Shh! everything's going to be all right I promise!" he smiled lowering her head hearing her cry lifting her chin, "Please do not cry!" Cedric asked Lilly looking into his grey eyes, "Jillie dance with me?"

Lilly smiled with a nod stepping out of his embrace, "Well that is you're queue darling," she sighed patting his cheek taking a deep breath, "Better get going!" nodding again taking one last look at him turning to leave but before reaching the door Cedric grabbed her arm.

"Kiss," Cedric smiled feeling the touch of her soft pale skin, "For good measure?" Lilly giggled kissing him passionately, "I love you so much Jillie!"

Taking a deep breath hearing him chuckled with a smile; "I know!" she smiled exiting the tent into the arena. Dumbledore smiled addressing the crowed of students, parents and faculty as well as honored guests.

"It is my pleaser to introduce you're Triwizard Cup finalist," he began pointing to the finalists in line, "Victor Krum, Fleur Delacour,-," Dumbledore stopped seeing Potter and not Diggory, "Were is-," he asked as Cedric ran into line, "Cedric Diggory and Harry Potter!" Lilly sighed walking over to the stands waving with a sweet smile sitting beside Hermione and Ron, "Let the games began!" Dumbledore yelled as they all got into their place when Cedric turned around one last time and there in the third row cheering him on was the love of his life, he smiled blowing her kissing as she blew one back watching him enter.

___I'd like a castle on a hill, Where you and I could spend the day…__  
__And I'd love to go where time stands still, And all that doesn't matter fades away__  
__You are here with me…_

Cedric took a deep breath going through the maze meeting up with Harry Potter, Lilly's half-brother not very far from the goblet point. He along with many others thought Lilly looked nothing like Potter but genetics are funny, aren't they? Which thinking of genetics made Cedric wonder what Lillian's birth mother, Amelia saw in his James Potter? "Cedric snap out of your daze," Harry yelled pointing out that Fleur was gone and so was Victor. "We have to move!"

Cedric took a deep breath nodding pulling out his wand, "You're right," taking very few steps as the trees began to come together, "Run!" through a clearing the goblet appeared when Harry suddenly was in front of Cedric because of this he tripped, "Harry!" Harry stopped hearing him yell turned back to help, "No!" Cedric spoke shaking his head, "Go it is yours!"

"No!" Harry yelled quickly removing the weed from him, "I leave you here Lilly will kill me if this tree weed kills you!" The tree weeds began to grab onto his foot, "Damn it," he spoke pointing his wand at my leg, "Stupify!"

The tree weeds retreaded back into the tree dropping Cedric as Harry helped him up, "Thank you!" he called as they both touched the cup, "Take it you win!"

"No we both made it here and I do not want it you take it!" Harry exclaimed pushing it toward Cedric not seeing the trees racing at them again, "I said take it!"

Cedric sighed rolling his eyes placing both their hands on it, "We will both take it," he spoke as they both found there self's in a grave yard, "Where are we?" I asked looking around.

"I have no earthly clue!" Harry spoke looking at the tombstones walking over to a long one that had what looked like the grim reaper looking closely at the writing, it said _Thomas Riddle Sr _Harry gulped grabbing Cedric's arm running back to the goblet, "Cedric we need to go!" Harry backed up as Peter Pettigrew appeared from inside the little hunt, with this thing in his arms.

The thing within Peter's arms motioned its hand over to Cedric, "Kill the boy!"

"Cedric run!" He yelled telling him to take the goblet and never look back, "Worn Lilly!"

Voldemort smirked motioned Peter to stop, "He knows of the girl?" lifting his cloak a little looking down, "Boy are you aware of Anastasia?"

"L-Lilly," They both, including Harry looked at Cedric, "L- Lilly," he gulped questioning them about his wife, "What about Lilly?"

Voldemort smirked again, "Only that you will not live to see her die!" lifting his hand to give the order pointing his wand, "Avada-,"

"Crucio," Cedric pointed his wand at him but it wasn't fast enough, "Harry!" he spoke placing his hand upon his stomach feeling the blood pour from the whole falling to the ground.

Harry yelled turning his direction to Peter, "Lilly will kill you for this!" breathing heavy holding his wand tight, "Every single one of you!"

"I will be ready!" He spoke as Peter dropped him in the caldron, cut off his hand as the grim reaper in the grave grabbed Harry, "She is the princess no doubt!"

Harry shook being held against his will, "Princess?"

"Yes," Voldemort laughed looking upon Cedric's body, "Princess that is until her coronation!"

Harry spat shaking his head agin, "I bet you she will not do it once she finds out you killed her husband!"

"Husband?" Voldemort seemed rather shocked shrugged with a smirk, "I bet you she will!" Peter walked over to him and cut his arm, and with the blood on the knife walked back over to the caldron and let it drop into the liquid.

Harry quivered as Voldemort emerged from the caldron, "No!"

"Let us see if it worked!" He asked himself out loud touching Harry's head and it worked, "Now-," he said as they reaper dropped Harry, "Dumbledore taught you how to do-didn't he of course he did!" answering his own question as Harry rose.

Voldemort breathed as Harry's wand rose and their little game began, "Wand at the ready!"

"Expelliarmus!" Harry yelled.

He yelled as both curse hit, one was white and the other red, "Avada Kedavra," as they did something strange happened as these things began to appear.

"Harry-," The woman and a Man said.

Harry gulped as pain filled his heart, "Mum-," he spoke looking to his right, "Dad!"

"Harry," Cedric smiled seeing him though hated that he was now dead, "I need you to do me this honor!"

Harry stepping toward him taking a deep breath, "Cedric how can this?" he questioned wanting so many answers stopping, "What about Lilly?"

"Harry darling," Lily tried to talk him into letting go, "We can hold him off for a moment but that is all!"

Cedric looking at Harry for that favor, "Harry, Take my body back to my father," sighed knowing this would kill Lilly, "Tell Jillie that I am sorry," gulping closing his eyes for a moment than opening them, "And that I love her and our baby!"

"Yes," Harry smiled looking back at his mother, "I cannot do this mother I need you!"

Lily Potter nodded wanting so badly to touch her son, "Harry you have to let go," she told him, begging him, "Let go!" Harry closed his eyes and let go, the whiteness filled the air as he ran for my body and summon the goblet to him and it transport us back.

Everyone cheered, and yet Cho and Kaitlyn could see something was wrong. Cho looked down and saw he wasn't moving, "Ahh!" She screams as everyone stopped.

Dumbledore walked over to Harry, who was draped over Cedric's body, put his hand to the boy's neck and felt for a pulse. He gasped looking over to Cedric's father, "He's dead!"

Hearing this Lilly jumped from her set, ran down to the door the separated the field from the stands and at that moment her heart stopped beating as she began to cry as Mr. Diggory enter the area and saw that his son was indeed dead, "Cedric!" Amos yelled seeing his son's body, "My son!"

Crying so hard Lilly walked on to the field and over to Cedric's body, whom of which Harry was no longer on, she fell to her knees. Through her tears she spoke, "You said you would never leave me,-" she whipped a tear from her face, "So do not go back on that promise now!" she slapped his face then his chest, "Wake up," Lilly slapped his chest and knew he wasn't going to, "Damn you wake up!"

"He-," Harry gulped as Lilly looked up at him scared, "He told me to tell you how truly sorry he was," he spoke watching her shack her head as the tears fell, "That he loved you and the baby so much!"

Her face began to burn looking on her husband placing the last sweet kiss upon his face for last time, this pain distorting her by the minute. Lilly, turning her head noticed that on his right hand he was wearing his wedding ring, something she thought her would never wear and through her pain she knew he died thinking of her, "Oh my god!" Lilly covering her mouth crying, "No!" A young blonde boy came up behind her and tapped her on the shoulder. Lilly turned and saw who it was, "Draco!" She stood up and pulled him into a huge and cried on his shoulder.

Which he didn't mind, Draco never minded when it was Lilly though If it was any other girl he would have told them to cry on someone else shoulder. Like Pansy, when her mother died he told her to find some other git willing to listen to her cry on and on, "Lils it will be all right-," Draco whipped the tear from her eyes, "I promise!"

Lilly smiled knowing, in her own way that it would be breathing heavy from all the crying, "Can you get me out of here please!"

"Of course!" Draco, seeing how much pain she was in having just lost her husband nodded he led her out of the field, over to the door that had the exit sign and took her back to the commen room.

___Oh Oh Oh ohohhhh, when we're together, Oh, Oh, Oh, Ohohhh, feels like forever__  
__Worries seem to fade away, they become as distant memories__  
__When We're together_

Lilly sighed looking at Cedric's tombstone, "You said you would never leave me!" she fell onto the grass and curled up as they tear flooded her face, "Three years to the day and I still miss you," she closed her eyes, "Merlin I miss you!"

"Lilly are you ready?" Draco spoke leaning down beside her, "If not I can-,"

Lilly shook her head rising looking into his grey eyes smiling, "Yes but there is something I have to do first!" she spoke leading him out to the car which they got into and drove about three miles to what looked to be a castle atop an old hill, "Cedric and I were going to buy this place," she sighed exiting the car walking up the path stop at the front door, "We actually did!"

"Have you been into it since-," Draco stopped seeing the look upon his face beginning to cry, "Hey-," he chuckled cupping her face within his hands, "You do not have to do this!"

She nodded as the tears began to cry, "I have to do this Dray not just for me but to let him go!" Draco sighed taking the key from Lilly opening the large oak doors into this beautiful foray, "It is just how I left it!"

"This place is huge!" Draco chuckled making Lilly giggle though seeing Cedric in every piece of the house even in the living room where he asked her to dance all those years ago.

"_Lilly," Cedric chuckled back watching the young girl rise from her seat welcoming his warm embrace kissing his pink lips, "I miss you Ms Diggory!"_

_Lillian smiled placing her right hand upon his warm cheek, "I love you more!" she smiled taking my hand tight within herself, "Walk with me?" _

"_Of course," Cedric laughed walking out of the third floor library out into the hall, "So?"_

_Lilly nodded giggling, "So how was your trip?" she asked making that odd giggle finishing his sentence that made Cedric go weak the way she smiled as she giggled made me love her even more._

"_It was quite educational," Cedric chuckled stopping as they came to the empty court yard standing in front of her, "Though-," he sighed taking off her Hufflepuff robe placing it on a stone bench as well as Lilly's books removing his wand from his packet, "I realized I do not spend enough time with my wife!" he spoke pointing it at one of her books which began to play a sweet little tune. Lillian giggled shaking her head as Cedric held out his hand which she took, "Dance with me?"_

_She smiled placing her hand on his side with the other on his shoulder, "I'd like to sail the lands afar, Out on a boat that's built for two," they sang together not realizing continuing, "Beneath the canopy of stars, that would be just like a dream come true Just to be with you!" Lilly giggled shaking her head kissing him sweetly, "Do you remember this?" _

"_This is the song we first danced to at our wedding!" Cedric smiled seeing the look on his wife's face loving the fact he remember, "I cannot tell you how many times I listened to this when I was in the states just to stop thinking of if you were all right or I need to call," he chuckled letting go of her hand left hand spinning her then taking her hand back, "I would pretend I was dancing with you in the living room and I wouldn't be so sad anymore!" Lilly smiled as tears began to fall from her sky blue eyes which looked so beautiful in the setting sun, "Please do not cry!"_

_Lilly nodded stopping with him letting him whip her tears away, "I love you so much Ced that I am so scared ta-,"_

"_No-," Cedric spoke shaking my head placing both my hands within hers, "You are my blessing!" kissing her passionately as she placed her head upon Cedric's shoulder which he placed a sweet kiss on continuing to dance with her, "My angel!"_

"Draco," Lilly smiled rubbing Draco's forearm as he stared out the window before facing her, "Dance with me?"

Draco chuckled kissing Lilly sweetly, "Sweet heart there is no music," he spoke as Lilly pulled out her wand pointing it to the book shelf making one float within the air, "Besides I do not know how to dance!"

"It is easy," Lilly smiled placing her hand on his side with the other on his shoulder she giggled as the clouds on the ceiling went from sad to a blue sky full of stars, "See I told you that it was easy!"

He chuckled as before the knew it they both were singing the say, "I would love to dance with you under the big blue sky," they laughed not even realizing that they were still going we hold the wonder of the moment as the moment passes by!"

___And I would love to dance with you under the big blue sky,__  
__we hold the wonder of the moment as the moment passes by_

"I do not know if you even can remember that far but-," Lilly giggled shaking her head kissing him sweetly, "Do you remember this?"

Draco nodded twirling her then bring her back, "Cedric and you danced to this song at your wedding!"

"We did," Lilly smiled taking a deep breath, "And for the first time I actually do not miss him strange ay?"

Shaking his head kissing her sweetly, "No," he chuckled as they continued their dance, "Think of all of the things you have been through since his death!" Draco spoke spinning her, "You had a beautiful little girl that you and he named Kapella!"

"Your right that is rather huge isn't it," Lilly smiled taking a deep breath placing her head upon his shoulder, "You know Draco I have no idea what I would do without-," she spoke lifting her head to find that Draco was gone and that someone else was in his place.

That someone shook its head smiling, "Please-," it spoke with a smile touching her sweetly, "Do not be frightened I will not hurt you!" Lilly gulped touching its golden hair gasping, "Jillie it is me Cedric!"

"It is you!" Lilly jumped kissing him passionately holding him close, "I've missed you so!"

Cedric nodded kissing her again, "I know I have too!" holding her close to him smiling kissing her again, "Jillie you know I love you!"

"Of course!" she nodded kissing him again, "Why would I not?"

Cedric taking a deep breath placing two strains of her hair behind her eyes, "You are a dream come true you know that!" he smiled seeing her nod kissing her again, "I want you to love him just like you did me all right," Cedric's own heart breaking telling her the words he most hated, "Be strong for him and if anything and you wish me I will be there!"

"Okay," Lilly cried agreeing kissing him again knowing he was leaving, "Wait can I go with you?"

Cedric smiled pulling her into a big huge; "It feels like forever when were together!" he spoke as Lilly opened her eyes to find that her head was still upon Draco's chest swaging to the music realizing that the moment has pasted by.

Lifting her head Lilly smiled feeling rather realized kissing Draco sweetly as the feelings for Cedric faded away leaving knew, "I want to start a new forever," Lilly spoke kissing a speechless Draco, "One that we are together!"

___When we're together…_


End file.
